Gummi Bears Adventures of Aladdin part 9
meanwhile Aladdin Jasmine Abu and the Gummi Bears walk over in the marketplace Aladdin almost there Gruffi few more steps and we ll make it Jasmine i want to thank you guys for stopping that man Tummi ah it was nothing were always happy to help Aladdin uh forget it so uh this is your first time in the marketplace huh Jasmine is it that obvious Aladdin well you do kind of stand out i mean you dont seem to know how dangerous agrabah can be they grab poles and jumps Cubbi yeah this place is not a pretty safe one theres gaurds everywhere Jasmine im a fast learner Zummi a much better learner then me Jasmine thanks what are your names Tummi well im Tummi Zummi im Zummi Cubbi im Cubbi Gruffi im Gruffi Sunni im Sunni Grammi and im Grammi and were the gummi bears whats your name Jasmine um im Sunni thats okay you dont have to tell us i like surprises Aladdin right come this way they go inside the building whoa watch your head be careful Jasmine this is where you live Aladdin yep just me and Abu and the Gummi Bears Zummi yes this is our place were just visting for the time being we go wherever we please Jasmine fabulous Aladdin well its not that much he pulls back the curtans showing views of the palace Tummi well what do you think amazing huh Jasmine oh its wonderful Aladdin i wonder what it would be like to live there to have servents and valets Jasmine oh sure people will tell you where to go and how to dress Aladdin its better than here always scrapping for food ducking the gaurds Jasmine youre not free to make your own choices Sunni well i do kind of understand where youre coming from both sometimes you feel so youre just trapped Grammi so where are you from Jasmine what does it matter i ran away and i am not going back Tummi how come Aladdin really Abu why you Jasmine my father is forcing to get married Tummi ah huh i see thats a good reason why you wont go back i mean i would do the same if anybody forced me to get married Aladdin that thats awful but Abu steals from him Aladdin Abu Jasmine what Aladdin Abu says thats not fair Abu what Jasmine oh did he Aladdin yeah of course Jasmine and does Abu have anything else to say Aladdin he wishes there was something he can do to help Abu oh boy Jasmine hmm tell him thats very sweet and they are about to kiss Razoul here you are both theyeve found me theyre after you Jasmine my father must have sent them Aladdin do you trust me Jasmine what Aladdin do you trust me Jasmine yes Aladdin then jump they jump and get chased Razoul we just keep running into each other dont we street rat Abu pulls his turban down Gruffi quick gummis now the time for gummi berry juice they drink and outbounce the gaurds Razoul what no fair Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof